The Stab101 Saga
by Isaac Malott
Summary: This is what happens when a sparten is living on water works with an alien brother, and two idiots always trying to kill them. Chapter 5 is up! R&R!
1. The Prelude

**The Stab101**

**Saga**

**The Prelude….**

**Ya, I Think I got it down, for now. Tell me if I have done any thing **

**Wrong, okay ? **

**In the vast universe of halo,**

**There is a base in Waterworks. **

**Though, people don't ever go there any more, **

**There's one person who does, and, really…….**

**Stab101: "shut up! So what if I become crazy after 1 ounce of sugar!"**

**HellsAngel: "Who are you talk'n to, brother?"**

**Stab101: "Just the author, I guess."**

**HellsAngel: " Brother, how many times do I have to tell you,**

**There is no voice in your head!"**

**Stab101: " yeah , but what about o'mally?" **

**HellsAngel: "……….."**

**Anyway, eyes roll Stab101 is the only sparten in Waterworks, and…**

**Stab101: "what about Evil Isaac, he's an A.I.!" **

**HellsAngel: "……."**

**HellsAngel IS Stab101's 'brother', and he used to be a sparten, and……..**

**Stab101: " And what about my conscience ?" **

**HellsAngel: " Brother! That's not an A.I.! Now shut up!"**

**OH, I give up telling the story!**

**Stab101: " who ever said that you were telling the story! The story **

**Tells itself!"**

**HellsAngel; " Brother, Please….."**

**Stab101: " What! Its not like the author is going have those 2 elite's **

**Come by and do something stupid!"**

…………**Meanwhile…….**

**Devil: " Alright, now here's the plan!"**

**Kimmie: " Okay"**

**Devil: " were going to run in with Rocket Launchers, and try to blow'em up!"**

**Kimmie: " Uh,will it work?" **

**Devil: "Of coarse it will!"**

**At the base……..**

**Stab101: " It's kinda weird, it's way to quiet."**

**HellsAngel: " I could always' use you as a combat dummy!"**

**Stab101: " No thanks"**

**Suddenly!**

**And that's the end, for now!**

**Make sure you all read and review, or I will do something**

**Bad with a plot device, killing you all! IM Joking**


	2. Ther is always a suddendly!

**Chapter 2 : There is always a suddenly!**

Well, It's the second chapter of the stab101 saga, and I would like to say that there might be a lot of chapters in this story, maybe the only story I'll make, but a very long story! I hope that It's not going to be too bad, I hope.

PuNk ThInG: **Well, IM very happy that It made your day right! **

**I hope that every one of my chapters will be the same!**

Mister Frodo : So having the words in bold is a bad thing? **I**m **n**o**t **v**e**r**y**

s**u**r**e i**f **t**h**a**t **i**s **a **f**a**c**t !** OK, I'll not use bold,

or, at least, not all the time!

Duo Jagan : **Wow! I can't belive that one of my favorite story typers **

**Reviewed! And you always answer with funny commets!**

**Oh, and by the way, stab and hell is not the stupid ones in this **

**Story, or at least I don't think, but devil and kimmie is the **

**brainless! Sure , stab may be a little bit stupid, but**

**He isn't that dumb! He's just, weird……………oh and **

**I do have some times where I will get my SWEET reveange!**

………last time……… I had to copy this from my last chapter!

**At the base……..**

**Stab101: " It's kinda weird, it's way to quiet."**

**HellsAngel: " I could always' use you as a combat dummy!"**

**Stab101: " No thanks"**

**Suddenly!**

Someone's cellphone rang……………..

Stab101: " hello? Oh, hi MasterJim! How are you doing in Relic?"

HellsAngel : " MasterJim? Let me speak to him!"

Stab101 : "not right now!"

HellsAngel took the cellphone from Stab.

Stab101 : " WTF! He's my friend too!"

HellsAngel: " Hey, its me, Hellsngel. What? My name is spelled wrong!

Don't worry about that……. What? Of coarse you can come over here!

Bye!"

Stab101 : "he's coming over right now!"

Hellsangel : "yep"

Stab101 : " Shoot! We have to clean the base!"

Devil : " He said _Shoot!_ Fire at them!"

Stab101 : " holy #$!

Just as he said #$!... two rockets was heading towards them.

Suddenly !

Nothing Happened !

The rockets missed and hit the wall.

HellsAngel : " …………"

Stab101 : " hahahaha! You missed! Hahahaha!"

Suddenly!

BOOM!

Devil and Kimmie somehow was blown up into the base

Stab101 : "WTF!"

HellsAngel : " ………"

Devil : " Kimmie, you forgot to take the safety off!"

Kimmie : " hey whats this?"

Kimmie ate an oreo cookie.

Stab101 : " Nooooooo! The torture! That was one of my cookies!"

Devil then ate a cookie

Stab101 : "noooo! That's my cookie!"

Suddenly!

Stab101 : " nomore! I can't stand it any more!

Suddenly!

music starts to play

Stab101: " noooo!"

music stops

Suddenly!

music starts to play

Stab101: "nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

music stops

Suddenly!

music starts to play

Stab101: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

music stops

Suddenly!

music starts to play

HellsAngel: "SHUT UP!"

music stops

Stab101: "okey!"

music starts to play

Stab101: " whats that noise?"

HellsAngel: " Don't know."

The music gets louder

Stab101: " hey, look up there!"

A jet landed on their base, and scared off Devil and Kimmie.

MasterJim: " I hope Im not late!"

And that's the end of this chapter. What would happen next?

Why did Devil and Kimmie run away? What is the jet that MasterJim used? Who turned on that music? music stops. find out the next chapter

In the stab101 saga!

Suddenly!


	3. Evil does Exist!

**The Stab101 Saga**

**Chapter 3**

**Evil does exist!**

**Hey, im sorry I took too long u all, but I couldn't think of ideas, Until I thought of, well, evil! And then I found out that a story isn't interesting without a REAL evil villain! And when I did, it changed a lot into story writing! Yes, I do write my stories before I type them, to make things easier, and to make no mistakes! Anyway, please enjoy chapter 3!**

Zeroasalimit: ya, sometimes I wonder too if im crazy. Actualy, im crazy when I want to be! We all have our ways, and for me, well, lets just say im not the sharpest knife in the drawer!

**Duo Jagun:** ya, I know, you didn't really review, but just to say something out to ya, if u think im coping off of anything, and u hate it, tell me, oky? Oh, and by the way, im just getting into narouto , it seems oky, for now………

**Clark Cradic:** again, I know that you didn't review, but, I have to make announcements to u also! If you could please try to review during this coming week, please do so! Oh, and I hoping that u make your own story soon! I know you can come up with good stories

**Mister Frodo:** ya, I know, it has bold in it. But its really not in bold! Its really just because its lettering is size 14!

Last time...

Stab101: " hey, look up there!"

A jet landed on their base, and scared off Devil and Kimmie.

MasterJim: " I hope Im not late!"

Stab101: " your late!"

MasterJim: " what?! You don't know what u are talking about! I came here in 10 minutes!"

Stab101: " you could have came here in 10 seconds!"

MasterJim: " What!? Your crazy! You don't know how long it took me to... Well, maybe I should I show you the person who slowed me down instead of talking!"

Stab and HellsAngel follows MasterJim into the pelican.

MasterJim: " this is the guy who slowed me down, and I have to tell you, he was quite a hassle!"

MasterJim points to a brown sparten in a frozen container

Stab101: " this guy? He can't even move! How could he have slowed you down!"

Masterjim: that's because I already have captured him!"

Stab101: " how?"

Masterjim: " well, I'll have to tell you then, now won't I?"

Stab101: " don't bother!"

MasterJim: " oh, okey!"

HellsAngel: " what do you call this container anyway?"

Masterjim: "He's in a Freezing Genetic Capsule, also called F. G. C. for short!"

HellsAngel: " Why did you put him in here? Why didn't you put him into some kind of torture cell?"

Masterjim: " well, I already tried, and he's so smart that he keeps on coming out!"

Stab101: " or it could be that he's just like me , except he's brown!

Masterjim: " no, that can't be it, your not even smart enough to get your head out of a box!"

Stab101: _sob _ " ya, that was pure torture!"

HellsAngel: " ha, he can't be smarter than me!"

Masterjim: " actually, I wouldn't count on that!"

HellsAngel: " why not?"

MasterJim: " because he outsmarted me!"

HellsAngel: " and that means what to me?"

MasterJim: " me and you have the same I. Q.!"

HellsAngel: " quit joking around, you know I'm smarter than you!"

MasterJim: " ya, I know, I just wanted to see if you caught on!"

HellsAngel: " of coarse I caught on! I'm smarter than you!"

MasterJim: " ..."

Stab101: " so how is he smarter than you?"

MasterJim: " well... ... While I was shooting him, he kept on dodging!"

HellsAngel: " so?"

MaserJim; " So? He took a sticky grenade and stuck it to a crack in the wall! When It exploded, the whole wall was going straight towards me!"

HellsAngel: " you could have just got out of the way."

Masterjim: " ya, but there was also two vehicles on each side of me!"

HellsAngel: " so?"

MasterJim: " so that if I dodged on either side, I would have still been blown up!"

HellsAngel: " gasp!"

Stab101: " ah, I've been through worse!"

MasterJim: " what?!"

HellsAngel: " ah, he was just joking!"

Stab101: " ya, I was just joking, I just wanted to end the conversation!"

HellsAngel: " that just makes the conversation longer!"

Masterjim: " ya!"

Stab101: " ...hey want to get something to eat?"

MasterJim: " sure!"

HellsAngel: " just as long as the food starts with a vowel!"

Stab101: " ya, it will, we are going to have eggs, oreo's, oranges, apples, acorns, avocados, anchovies, anchovies pizza, espharagaus, and ice cubes!"

HellsAngel: " whoa, I didn't know that there was that many food that starts with vowels!"

MasterJim: " ya, me either!"

Stab101: "yeah, but I 'm sure that there is a lot more! Come on, lets go eat!"

As they were going to the base, Devil and Kimmie

Sneaked into the Pelican!

Devil: " do you know how to fly this thing?"

Kimmie: " no, do you?"

Devil: " no, that's why I asked you!"

Kimmie: " ...oh:"

Devil: " sometimes I wonder if there is a brain in your head!"

Kimmie: " sometimes I wish that you could at least have a plan that would work!"

Devil: " ..."

Kimmie: "..."

Devil: " there has to be something useful in this ship!"

Kimmie,: " well, lets check through out this ship then!"

Devil: " oky"

After one hour...

Kimmie: " I've found something!"

Devil ran towards kimmie...

Devil : " what is it?"

Kimmie: " I've found this container with a human in it!"

Devil: " that's what you found? A human in a container? This is a waste of time!"

Kimmie: " ya, but he's frozen in the container"

Devil: " so!"

Kimmie: " so who ever is in the container must be a real threat!"

Devil: " ah, I see, so if we release him, he might help us! That is a great idea!"

Kimmie: " but how do we release him from the container?"

Devil: " well, maybe if I press this button..."

Devil presses the button.

The capsule opens, releasing the man that was inside.

He chuckles...

101bats: " muhwahahhhahhahahhaha!"

Devil: " what are you laughing at? "

101bats: " you fool! Do you know who I am ?"

Devil: " why would I?"

101bats: " because one day there might be two of me! Muhwahahhahaha!"

Kimmie: " you can multiply yourself?"

101bats: " no, but a machine could!"

Devil: " do you have the machine?"

101bats: " why would I tell you?"

Devil: " because I released you! You must do everything that I ask!"

101bats: " ha! I take commands from no one! I can do anything I want! Ever heard of 'amendment 1'?"

Devil: " ..."

Kimmie: " I have!"

101bats: " ah, shut up you fool! That wasn't meant to be answered! Of coarse you have heard of amendment 1!"

Devil: " who cares? We are both elites anyway, it doesn't matter to us!"

101bats: " enough! For now you will bow down before me!"

101bats jumped up in the air, and kicked

Both Devil and Kimmie at the same time, knocking them

both unconscious.

101bats: " that's right, bow down before me, muhwahahahahahah!"

Meanwhile, at the base...

Stab101: " how could this be? I thought the pantry was full!"

MasterJim: " well, I know that I didn't eat anything, I wasn't even here!"

HellsAngel: " maybe we should check the security tapes?"

Stab101: " nah, that wouldn't be any fun!"

HellsAngel: " hows that?"

Stab101: "I wouldn't be able to blame you!"

HellsAngel: " ... sometimes I wonder if you are trying to annoy me on purpose!"

Stab101: " ya, sometimes I _wander_ too!"

HellsAngel: " ..."

MasterJim: " I farted!"

Stab101 and HellsAngel: " ..."

MasterJim: " well, where is the food?"

Stab101: " I don't think you need anymore food if you just farted!"

HellsAngel: " ..."

Stab101: " and besides..."

HellsAngel: " SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Stab101: " what?"

MasterJim: " hey, why do I have a feeling that I left my keys in the pelican?"

MasterJim checks his pockets.

MasterJim: " I did leave my keys in the pelican!"

Stab101: " gee, who would do a thing like that?"

MasterJim and HellsAngel both looks at Stab.

Stab101: " what??"

HellsAngel: " well, we have no choice but to go get them, together!"

MasterJim: " oky, but don't be to so heroic when you say it, I mean, it's not like we will fight someone evil on the way!"

At the pelican...

101bats: " muhwahahahahaha! They left their keys in the pelican, them fools!"

All of the sudden, he hears foot steps coming towards the pelican.

101bats: " Drats, my good twin and the others are coming here to get the key's! I must hide somewhere and wait surprise them with a sneak attack! Muhwahahaha!"

101bats took a battle rifle from a storage device and hanged on top

of the pelicans roof.

Stab and the others come into the pelican.

Stab101: " wow, what a big place this is, you sure this is a pelican?"

MasterJim: " of coarse it is, I bought it didn't I?"

HellsAngel: " you _bought_ this ship?! How?!"

MasterJim: " I found it on ebay!"

HellsAngel: " ..."

Stab101: " ..."

MasterJim: " hey, where did these two come from?"

Stab101: " who cares? Just leave them there and get the keys!"

MasterJim: " I care, because the capsule is opened!"

HellsAngel: " maybe he gotten out?"

MasterJim: " thats impossible, because he was under 10,000 tons of pressure, and 2,000 tons of ice!"

Stab101: " what if it was these two?"

MasterJim: " then they wouldn't be knocked out!"

HellsAngel: " what if he knocked out these two when they released him and hid on the top of the pelican to plan a sneak attack and try to kill us all!"

MasterJim: " ..."

Stab101: " that's ridiculous! Why would he want to do that?! Waterworks is just like Bloodgulch! A useless piece of land in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do! Only this time its worse, we are stuck in this place guarding a base that we call our home with only two enemies who happen to be the stupidest elites here!"

HellsAngel: " that's not entirely true."

Stab101: " which part?"

HellsAngel: " waterworks is not a completely worth less piece of land! It has water and pluming!"

Stab101: " your right, it's 2nd to worst piece of land!"

HellsAngel: " ..."

MasterJim: " pluming? What do you mean pluming?"

HellsAngel: " well, there's always that big thing connected to the ceiling of water works going up and then down, pluming all the water to make it clean again!"

Stab101: " what do you mean, the water was always dirty! The reason why we are still alive is that we boil the water first before we drink it!"

HellsAngel: " we boil are water? How come it taste like coke all the time?"

MasterJim: " ..."

Stab101: " ..."

Just then, MasterJim dunks, and 101bats kicks Stab and HellsAngel. They tumble towards a rock.

101bats: " muhwahahahahaha!"

MasterJim then rolls towards the rock Stab and HellsAngel

was behind. 101bats then got on a turrent that appeared

out of nowhere and started shooting.

101bats: " DIE! Muhwahahahahahahahahaaa!"

Stab101: " what do we do?"

MasterJim in a low, arnnold scheriznager like voice " get down and hand me all your grenades!"

Stab and HellsAngel gave him a total of 32 grenades altogether.

Masterjim: " geez, you'd think you would have enough grenades!"

Stab101: " oh, that's nothing, you should see our weapon storage!"

MasterJim: " man, who gives you all these weapons?"

Someones voice echos from the horizen...

MasterJim: " who was that?"

Stab101: " beats me"

HellAngel: " it must have been the author!"

MasterJim: " if that was the author, he would have said something!"

Stab101: " oh, what the hell, just throw the damn grenade at him!"

MasterJim throws a grenade at the turrent.

It explodes

Suddenly, MasterJim finds out that there is

no one at the turrent!

MasterJim: " I think there is no one at the turrent!"

Suddenly! 101bats grabs stab into the pelican, but stab seems

to keep on running outside each time 101bats puts him in there!

Stab101: " what the hell are you doing, stop chasing me! Stop putting me into the pelican! I don't wanna go!"

101bats: " but you said it yourself that this was a useless piece of land!"

Stab101: " I did?"

101bats: " ah, shut up you fool, just get into the pelican!"

Stab101: " oh, oky!"

Stab goes into the pelican, along with 101bats carrying some rope.

MasterJim and HellsAngel could have saved him, but they were busy talking.

MasterJim: " so, how has it been at waterworks?"

HellsAngel: " not too good"

MasterJim: " how is that?"

HellsAngel: " I ain't getting any sleep."

MasterJim: " how is that?"

HellsAngel: " Stab keeps on killing the chickens!"

MasterJim: " there was chickens here?"

HellsAngel: " _was?!_ There still is a chicken here!"

MasterJim: " really, where!"

HellsAngel: " look behind the warthog!"

MasterJim looks at the warthog from the rock, and sees a cyborg chicken...

MasterJim: " its robot chicken!"

HellsAngel: " ya, ironic isn't it!"

MasterJim: " not really."

HellsAngel: " how is that?"

MasterJim: " I always knew that your bother was doing some type of experiment!"

HellsAngel: " ..."

MasterJim: " hey, where is Stab anyway?"

Just as soon as MasterJim says that,

the pelican started lifting off!

101bats: " Muhwahahahahaha!"

HellsAngel: " who your laughing at!"

MasterJim: " and what did you do to stab?"

101bats: " I have him captive in this ship!"

Stab is waving good bye to them while tied to a turrent

Stab101: " so long you guys! Im going to a better place, I think..."

HellsAngel: " oh no, my brother is being stupid again..."

MasterJim: " is your brother smart at all?"

HellsAngel: " when he wants to be..."

101bats purposely hits the side of a pillar...

MasterJim: " hey, that costs $1,000,000,000,000,000,000!"

HellsAngel: " hey, that's the equivalent number of money to you need to take over the world!"

MasterJim: " ya, I know..."

101bats: " I hope that you have insurance then, because im taking this thing for an evil joy ride! Muhwahahahahahahaha!"

101bats leave, along with stab.

Stab101: " I forgot, where are you taking me?"

101bats: " to another place!

Stab101: " ... what is it called?"

101bats: " Relic, now shut up im driving!"

Stab101: " cool! What is it like there?!"

101bats: " it's a place where there is lots of water! Now shut up!"

Stab101: " well, at least im not going to be at waterworks all the time, how long am I staying with you?"

101bats: " I said shut up!"

Stab101: " ...are we there yet?"

101bats : " I will turn this ship to a place you won't like!"

Stab101: " alright, fine, I'll shut up."

While they were flying towards Relic, a big explosion appeared out of no where! The same explosion that sended church to the past! The same explosion that took the others to the future. And now, the explosion that sends these people to future as well. The pelican started shaking, waterworks started to change, and the whole ring world wasn't what it should have been. After the explosion, the pelican continued it's course to Relic.

101bats: " what was that? And why is relic different!"

Stab101: " and why am my a much darker green!"

At waterworks...

HellsAngel: " what was that?!"

MasterJim: " well, at least we are oky!"

HellsAngel: " ya, but look at waterworks, its, different!"

MasterJim and HellsAngel looks around the area in confusion.

MasterJim: " there is only one thing to do then!"

HellsAngel: " and that's to rescue my brother!"

MasterJim: " well, that's one thing, the other is to get another ship!"

HellsAngel: " and how are we going to do that?!"

MasterJim: " use your cellphone!"

HellsAngel takes out his cellphone and calls someone...

Meanwhile, at relic

101bats: " muhwhahahahaha! My plan to dominate the world is working!"

Stab101: " how is tieing me up to a turrent going to help you dominate the world?"

101bats: " ah, shut up you fool!"

In the pelican... devil and kimmie wakes up!

Devil: " were are we"

Kimmie: " hey, another close hanger or whatever!"

what will happen to stab? Will 101bats provale to rule the world? Who did hellsAngel call? R&R!


	4. The End of this story

1**The Stab101 Saga**

**Chapter 4**

**The end of this story, but not the story!**

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Yep, this story's time has finally come! It has came to the point were more and bizarre things are about to happen! Doesn't this excite you all! _________________________________________________________________**

Last time from the last chapter....

_MasterJim: " there is only one thing to do then!"_

_HellsAngel: " and that's to rescue my brother!"_

_MasterJim: " well, that's one thing, the other is to get another ship!"_

_HellsAngel: " and how are we going to do that?!"_

_MasterJim: " use your cellphone!"_

_HellsAngel takes out his cellphone and calls someone...._

_Meanwhile, at relic_

_101bats: " muhwhahahahaha! My plan to dominate the world is working!"_

_Stab101: " how is tieing me up to a turrent going to help you dominate the world?"_

_101bats: " ah, shut up you fool!"_

_In the pelican........ devil and kimmie wakes up!_

_Devil: " were are we"_

Suddenly, a voice could be heard from a distance

101bats: " muhwahahahaha!"

Kimmie: " that wasn't much"

So? It's a voice that can be heard from far away isn't it?

Kimmie: " I guess"

Stop talking back!

Kimmie: " why?"

The pelicans roof starts to melt....

Kimmie: " oky, oky, gosh"

The pelicans roof still continues to melt!

Devil: " lets get out of here and find the person!"

Devil and Kimmie leaves the pelican

Meanwhile, at waterworks....

HellsAngel: " he said that he will be coming any minute now"

MasterJim: " who you call?!"

HellsAngel: " his name is....."

Just then, a apple shaped ship landed above MasterJim and HellsAngel.

WhiteRabbit: " hello there, im Captain WhiteRabbit, Im the captain of the millennium apple. This is my friend, UMBLECKA!"

UMBLECKA: " UMBLECKA BLECKA!"

MasterJim: " dude, its like a reversion of Starwars!"

WhiteRabbit: " ya, except we are on a halo planet, I have an apple for a ship, and the only gun I use is the sniper."

HellsAngel: " wait, why did u just bring a sniper with u?"

WhiteRabbit: " you know why"

HellsAngel: " no, really, I don't"

WhiteRabbit shot the robot chicken that was all across on the

other side of waterworks! The chicken was split into 4 pieces!

MasterJim: " geeze, I can't even see what u hit!"

WhiteRabbit: "thats why!"

HellsAngel: " no, I mean why did u only bring the sniper! We need guns too! Did u bring any other guns!"

WhiteRabbit: " well, I did bring another gun....."

HellsAngel: " and?"

WhiteRabbit: " it's not what u think...."

HellsAngel: " what type of gun is there that I can't use!"

WhiteRabbit handed him the plasma pistol

HellsAngel: " !!!?!?!?!"

WhiteRabbit: " ya, its one of those extra guns u buy on ebay too!"

HellsAngel: " a gun on ebay?"

WhiteRabbit: " I owe money to a crime lord"

MasterJim: " again, just like Captian Solo on starwars!

Meanwhile, at relic

101bats: " you see, this is my base!"

He hears a voice inside

Stab101: " looks like someone beat u to it."

101bats : " shut up u fool! I know someone is in there!"

Stab101: " the guy sounds like u though, so the flash must have took us back in time!"

101bats: " it couldn't have, because then our armor would be the same!"

Stab101: " well, who is in there then?"

101bats : " I don't know, but it is best not to go near him!"

101bats gets nearer to hear his conversation

Stab101: " I thought u said not to get any closer?"

101bats: " sheeeeeesh! That was for u you fool!"

Stab101: " how can I move? Im tied to a turrent!"

101bats: " oh, shut up u fool!"

Then, another voice inside spoke, in spanish

101bats: " there is 2 people in there, a fool, and a spanish fool!

Then, he hears a different voice , kinda kidish

101bats: " three fools?"

Stab101: " there is three of them in there, eh? Well, bad luck for u!"

101bats: " here, u guard the pelican with the turrent, ill go to the roof and plan a sneak attack!"

Stab101: " dude, don't get me started on how this isn't going to work!"

101bats : " oh, u have a better idea?"

Stab101 : " ya, I do, actually!"

101bats : " well, then, what is it?"

Stab101 : " go in and take your base back! CAUSE THEY LEFT!"

Sure enough, a pelican flew off in the distance

101bats: " oh, shut up u good side of me, guard this other turrent now!"

Stab101: " god **** it!"

Meanwhile, in space.........

WhiteRabbit : "where are u heading anyway?"

HellsAngel: " we are going to........ where are we going?"

MasterJim: "follow the gas leak"

HellsAngel: " well, how do u know if it will lead us to my brother?"

MasterJim: "beats me"

UMBLECKA: " UMBLECKA BLECKA BLECKA!"

MasterJim: " what did he say?"

WhiteRabbit : " he said he's thirsty"

HellsAngel: " u sure? He's seem to be pointing at that rock!"

MasterJim : " no, it looks more like a ship than a rock"

WhiteRabbit: " ...............thats not a rock, it's a gas station!"

MasterJim: " u sure? Is that why there is a gas leak in the middle of space?"

WhiteRabbit: " It would seem that that is the case!"

HellsAngel : " good, a place to ask questions, and a place to slay prisoners!"

WhiteRabbit: " we should be cautious, and stay together on this one!"

UMBLECKA: " UMBLECKA BLECKA!"

Meanwhile, at relic.......

101bats: " u know, this is going to get really annoying!"

Stab101: " what is? The fact that im not guarding the base, or the fact that someone has landed on this island?!"

101bats: "both! U are supposed to be shooting at any ship landing!"

Stab101: " I can't! Know why? CAUSE IM STILL TIED TO THIS TURRENT!"

101bats : "well, its not my fault I don't want my prisoners running away!"

A dark figure came out of the pelican

101bats: "who the hell is that?"

Stab101: " untie me! I have a bad feeling about this guy!"

101bats: " oh, oky."

101bats untied Stab101. Stab101 hits 101bats in the head

Stab101: " ha! I can't believe u fell for that!"

101bats : " oh ya?"

101bats starts shooting at Stab. Stab starts running

101bats: " ha! Your defense less! U have no gun!"

Stab101: " well, im not the only one who doesn't have a gun!"

Stab sneak attacks 101bats and took his gun!

101bats: " no fair! U cheated!"

101bats takes his gun back from Stab!

Stab101: " hey, thats mine!"

Soon, they are both fighting for one gun.

Meanwhile, at the gas station.....

WhiteRabbit : " we are looking for someone called Bats!"

HellsAngel: " no, don't just say bats! Ask the bartender if he has heard of 101bats!"

UMBLECKABLECKA: " UMBLECKA BLECKA UM!"

HellsAngel: " what did he say?"

WhiteRabbit: " he asked us where is MasterJim."

HellsAngel: " where is MasterJim?"

WhiteRabbit: " he's getting a cheeseburger at the café"

HellsAngel: " what?! He just ate my last sandwich, and he's still hungry?"

MasterJim: " hey, do u know where the soda is?"

An Alien bumped into MasterJim

MasterJim: " hey, u better watch where u are going!"

Alien: "$&%$%*&^*^"

MasterJim: " what did he say?"

Bartender: " he said he doesnt't like u!"

MasterJim: "oh, ok!"

Bartender: " I don't like u either! Better watch yourself, or ill kill you!"

WhiteRabbit: " this person doesn't mean any harm. Now, please get him a drink!"

The Alien then tried to tackle MasterJim...... but WhiteRabbit then took the Aliens arm and threw him backwards!

HellsAngel: " look what u did! His arm is bleeding!"

MasterJim: " no, its not, thats just ketchup from my cheeseburger that got knocked on the floor!"

Bartender: " heres your drink, sir!"

MasterJim takes a look at the drink, then throws it back at the bartender!

MasterJim: " thats not soda! What is that stuff?!"

Bartender: " I don't know, we just serve it here!"

HellsAngel: " enough!!!!!!"

HellsAngel takes out two Plasma Swords and aims them

At the bartender.

HellsAngel: " where is 101bats?!!!"

Meanwhile, at the Relic......

Stab101: " it seems like that it doesnt really matter if either one of us had the gun or not! We are still going to be captured anyway!"

101bats: " not if we both do something smart to hold them off!"

Stab101: " you know, why are we hiding anyway? I mean, they could be friendly!"

Stab goes outside ...........then goes back inside after a couple of

Battle rifles went off and fired at him!

101bats: " I guess there's your answer right there!"

Stab101: " CRAP!!!!DANG! NEED TO BREATH!"

101bats: " well, breath then!"

Stab101: " NO, YOU DON'T GET IT DO U! THERE IS 3 OF THEM!"

101bats: " WHAT?! Really? Oh well....."

Stab101: " what do u mean oh well?"'

101bats: " what, you didn't think that I had a plan for this?"

Stab101: " wait, YOU HAD A PLAN ALL ALONG AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

101bats: " I thought you would escape so I would use this plan on you! Now it seems we have to work together!"

Stab101: " well, whats the BIG plan?"

101bats: " see those rocks on the beach?"

Stab101: " no, cause if I looked out there they would fire!"

101bats: " oh, well, I have planted mines and teleporters over there!"

Stab101: " well, do u have a button to release the mines?"

101bats: " no"

Stab101: " THEN WHATS THE USE!"

101bats: " we take this one gun, use the teleporter to get to the rocks, then shoot them!"

Stab101 : "what, are you crazy? They will kill us!"

101bats : " not unless we hide before they shoot us!"

Stab101: " even if we hid, they would still come after us!"

101bats: " exactly!"

Stab101: " huh?"

101bats : "if they come charging at us, they will hit the mines!"

Stab101: " ah, well, I see how this might work now!"

Meanwhile, in space.......

HellsAngel: " I can't believe that you cause a wreck at the gas station all for a cheeseburger!

MasterJim: " well, its not my fault that I was hungry!"

HellsAngel: " you are always hungry! Your never going to be not hungry!"

MasterJim: " oh, ok............... do you have a sandwich!

HellsAngel: " no!"

WhiteRabbit: " quiet you two! At least the bartender gave us a hint on where 101bats might be!"

HellsAngel: " what?! I didn't get a clue! He was too scared to talk!"

WhiteRabbit : " while u were looking for MasterJim, I found this gas card, registered to 101bats!"

HellsAngel: "really? Thats great news! What else did you find!"

WhiteRabbit : " I also found that on the back of the card was a message, made I think by Stab101!"

MasterJim: " well, what did it say?"

WhiteRabbit: " it said........ bring me some cheetos!"

HellsAngel: " arg! That stupid idiot!"

MasterJim: " gee, and that long discovery speech was almost making a lot of sense!"

HellsAngel: " ya, it sounded so much like a detective story!"

WhiteRabbit: " what in the hell are you two talking about?!"

UMBLECKA: " BLECKA!"

MasterJim: " what did he say?"

WhiteRabbit: " he said ..... TURN ON LANDING GEAR?!?!"

Sure enough, they land perfectly in a swamp!

MasterJim: " oh gosh, what is that nasty smell?!"

HellsAngel: " I think the alien farted!"

WhiteRabbit:: " ya, he did, now lets go!"

MasterJim: " we don't even know where we are!"

HellsAngel : " maybe we should investigate that tower looking thing!"

WhiteRabbit: " sure, why not..."

Meanwhile, at Relic!

Stab101: " ok, on three, 1.....2......"

101bats: " wait, on 3 or before 3?"

Stab101: " on three!, now you ready?"

101bats: " no"

Stab101: " wait, why ain't you ready?!"

101bats: " I forgot my grenade crate!"

Stab101: " dude! You have grenades!"

101bats: " I guess I forgot to mention that too! Muhwahahaha!"

Stab101 : " lets just go!"

101bats: " wait, weren't you counting to 3?

Stab101: " yes, alright, on three, ready?"

101bats: " yep"

Stab101: " ok, on three, 1.....2......"

101bats: " wait a minute!"

Stab101: " WHAT! WHAT DID YOU FORGET THIS TIME! YOU JUST GOT 4 MISSLE LAUNCHERS, 3 SHOTGUNS! 2 PISTOLS! AND A CRATE FULL OF GRENADES! WHAT DID YOU FORGET THIS TIME!"

101bats: " I forgot, we have to activate the teleporter from the other side!"

Stab101: " WHAT!"

101bats: "ill go activate the teleporter!"

Stab101: " well, hurry up, I think they are searching for us!"

101bats goes down from the base,

Does a back flip up the stairway, then activates the teleporter!

Stab101: " dude, that didn't even take a minute!"

101bats: " that's because I also have a gravity lift on the stairs!"

Stab101: " ah......well, please activate the teleporter!"

101bats: " ok"

He presses a switch

101bat: " ok, the teleporter is now activated! Meet me on the other side!"

101bats goes into the teleporter and appears on the rock

Stab101: " oky, here it goes!"

Stab run towards the teleporter, with the weapons , and

tries to get into the teleporter, but cant cause of the weapons!

Stab101: " dang it! I guess ill have to put the weapons in first!"

Stab puts the weapons in one at a time

Suddenly, the wall blew up!

Stab101: " whoa! Dude, you have to be so loud? Who are you anyway?"

Stranger: " my name is TheRedneck!"

STab101: " the redneck? What type of lame name is that?"

Redneck: " shut up! Im here to take this base!"

Stab101: " well, take it then, its yours!"

Redneck: " really?"

Stab101: " yep"

Stab then sticks a sticky grenade at the teleporter, then

goes into the teleporter! He heres Redneck start cursing in anger!

Stab101: " hahaha, he didn't even get a chance to come after me!"

A gun is pointed at Stabs head!

Stab101: " wait, im not at the rock! Oh crap!"

Meanwhile, at the rock...

101bats: " I wonder what is taking my 'good twin' so long?"

Meanwhile, in the swamp......

MasterJim: " hey, what does this do?"

MasterJim pushes a button that teleports them to another place!

WhiteRabbit: " do you have to touch stuff?"

HellsAngel: " at least its better than that swamp!"

WhiteRabbit: " well, ya, but what about the ship! How am I supposed to go back!"

HellsAngel: " wait, didn't you tell UMBLECKA to guard the ship?"

WhiteRabbit: " ya, I think I did! Ok, im not worried any more!"

At the swamp.......

UMBLECKA: " UMBLECKA? UMMMMBBLLLEAKA? ............... BLECKA?

UM BLECKA . BLECKA BLEACK BLECK BLECKA!

PersonOutOfNoWhere: " who the heck is making that noise! SHUT UP!"

UMBLECKA: " UMBLECKA BLECKA?"

PersonOutOfNoWhere: " my name is 23907!"

UMBLECKA: " UMBLECKA?"

23907 : " yes, that my name, even I don't know what you said anyway... I tend to yell louder than anybody"

UMBLECKA: " UMBLECKA?"

23907: " what, you want an example? Ok, here I go!........"

UMBLECKA: " ............................."

23907: " SHUT UP!"

UMBLECKA started covering his ears

23907: " see, ill be going now!"

23907 left the swamp through another teleporter

Meanwhile, at relic!

101bats: " DIE! MUHWAHAHA!"

101bats is already shooting at the enemy…

The enemy does chase him, running into the mines

WhiteRabbit : " ow, who put those mines there?

HellsAngel: " its him!, now if I could only reach my gun!

MasterJim: " im hungry"

101bats: " so, it was just these idiots! Well, I guess I didn't need Stab after all!

Muhwahahahaha!"

WhiteRabbit: " hey, guess what,!"

101bats: " what?"

WhiteRabbit snipes the gun off of 101bats hands!"

101bats: " you fool, I have a back up plan!"

WhiteRabbit: " not unless you can move 10x fast!"

101bats: " what is that supposed to mean!"

WhiteRabbit shoots a shot close to his head

101bats: " oh, I see, a sniper, hmmmm......... I guess we both are in a bad position!"

WhiteRabbit: " how is that?"

101bats: " I have a grenade in my hand! If you snipe me! The grenade will fall on a mine, and you will die! If I move and try to throw the grenade, you will snipe me! Either way, we both die!"

WhiteRabbit: " not unless you look behind you!"

101bats: " what?"

HellsAngel then hits 101bats in the head!

MasterJim: " it's a good thing he's an alien!"

WhiteRabbit: " ya, or we would be dead!"

HellsAngel gets hit in the chin!

101bats : " you fool, you didn't knock me out!"

HellsAngel: " well, I didn't get knocked out either!"

They both stare at each other with firey glaring eyes...

MasterJim: " can I do that!"

MasterJim stares at WhiteRabbit with firey glaring eyes.......

............then WhiteRabbit hits him in the head.

MasterJim: " ow, that hurt!"

WhiteRabbit: " you should have stopped staring!"

Meanwhile..... somewhere else on relic.....

Stab101 : " oh my god, I can't believe it! These two actually caught me! Im so proud of you all for being smart, Boneheads!"

Devil : " stop it, your making me angry!"

Kimmie: " your going to die, your going to die! Hahahahaha!"

Devil: " you sound like a witch when you said that!"

Stab101: "I thought she sounded like a $^$!"

Kimmie: " hey!"

Kimmie hits Stab in the head

Stab101: " $^$!"

Kimmie hits Stab again..

Stab101: " you know that doesn't hurt! You have to hit my back with the sharp end of the brute shot! Aim for the rope!"

Kimmie hits Stab in the back....

...untiing the rope! Stab starts running away!

Stab101: " hahaha!, you all are still dumb!"

As Stab runs away, Devil looks at kimmie angrily.

Kimmie: " .......................... what?"

Devil: " you know what kimmie!"

Kimmie: " well how am I supposed to know that he was going to run away!"

Devil: " ...................."

Meanwhile, at the pelican side of relic......

23907: " well, im finally here!, and.......who are you two?"

Dothedew: " im am Dothedew!"

Ardinger: "and im Ardinger!"

23907: " and why are you in the pelican?"

Dothedew: " we are Guarding the pelican!"

Ardinger: " ya, until Redneck gets back!"

23907: " ok, I guess that makes since"

Dothedew: " why are you here?"

23907: " im here to receive a secret weapon!"

Ardinger: " we are here to get some strange weapon too!"

23907: " then you are my enemy!"

Dothedew: " what are you going to do about it? We already have had our guns pointed at u the whole time!"

Ardinger: " ya, we can kill you at anytime!"

23907: " I could do this!"

23907 breaths in lots of air......then

23907" Don't Shoot!"

Ardinger and Dothedew falls to the ground, unconscious......

23907: " , heh, no one can stop me!

Meanwhile, at the rock of relic.....

HellsAngel: " your not really bad!"

101bats: " you too! want join my side and rule this base as our own!"

HellsAngel: " ill never join you!"

MasterJim: " I might"

WhiteRabbit: " dude, shut up!"

HellsAngel the trips over something....

HellsAngel: " what the hell is this thing?"

MasterJim: " it looks so, glowing!"

___________________________________________________________________

That is the end of this chapter! Will 23907 get the secret weapon? Will the three imposters get the secret weapon? Will stab survive! What is that glowing thing? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Nothing makes sense

1**The Stab101 Saga**

**Chapter 5**

**Nothing makes sense......nothing.**

__________________________________________________________________

**Well, surprisingly, the story still continue**'s....

...**and yet, it is changing a little... isn't it?**

**To tell the truth, I have made another story that **

**introduces the characters in this story from each **

**chapter they come in.... just to let you all know.**

**It is called the Missing Chapters......**

**.....Read it..... you'll like it.....or not!**

**But either way, on to this story!**

**__________________________________________________________________**

.......the last thing that happened last chapter.....

_Meanwhile, at the rock of relic....._

_HellsAngel: " your not really bad!"_

_101bats: " you too! want join my side and rule this base as our own!"_

_HellsAngel: " ill never join you!"_

_MasterJim: " I might"_

_WhiteRabbit: " dude, shut up!"_

_ HellsAngel the trips over something...._

_HellsAngel: " what the hell is this thing?"_

_MasterJim: " it looks so, glowing!"_

HellsAngel: " it looks green..."

WhiteRabbit: "if it looks like that, you should proberly not .......

MasterJim reaches for it and.....

WhiteRabbit: " .......DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Too late! MasterJim touches it, and a green barrier

is glowing around MasterJim....

MasterJim: " look you all! Im became green!"

WhiteRabbit: " ........................"

HellsAngel: " do you have to touch everything?"

MasterJim: " I can't help it..... it might have been food!"

HellsAngel: " food! FOOD! First...... are you always hungry!

MasterJim: " ...................... maybe..."

HellsAngel: "and second! Why would you eat food off the ground!"

MasterJim: " it was in a container!"

HellsAngel: " it could have still been contaminated!"

MasterJim: " ............................."

WhiteRabbit: " hey, where is 101bats?"

101bats: " muhwahaha!"

101bats attacks MasterJim, but the attacks bounce off...

101bats: " what the? That green stuff is blocking your head! Turn it off now!"

MasterJim: " I don't know how!"

101bats: " what do you mean you don't know how? You should know! You are the one with the barrier!"

MasterJim: " yeah, but I didn't really turn the barrier on, I touched some glowing green box thing......."

101bats: " ............. why doesn't it not surprise me......"

WhiteRabbit: " what? The fact that he's stupid, or that he touches everything that he thinks is food."

101bats: " both!"

Stab101: " hi, brother!"

Stab is standing behind HellsAngel....

HellsAngel: " ....................."

Stab101: "what's with the weird green looking barrier on MasterJim?"

WhiteRabbit: " he touched some..... look, we don't have time to explain about it right now! We have been trying to rescue you, and you just happen to pop up! Now lets get out of here!"

HellsAngel: " yeah, thats easier said than done!"

HellsAngel points to a teleporter that has just been blown to bits....

HellsAngel: " if im right, that is the teleporter to the swamp!"

WhiteRabbit: " crap! Thats not good.... what do you think we should do?"

MasterJim: " try to save Stab101 again..."

WhiteRabbit: " we already did that!"

MasterJim: "then why is he trying to run away from 101bats?"

Sure enough, Stab is being chased by 101bats....

Stab101: " stop chasing me you retard!"

101bats: " come back here! Your not going to get away!"

Stab101: " you're a freak, dude, there no doubt about it!"

101bats: " im going to get you!"

Stab101: "nah, I think that if you were to get me, you'd turn around!"

101bats: " what?"

Sure enough, 101bats was running in circles,

with stab behind him! 101bats now turns around...

101bats: " why, you little....."

Stab101: " im not little, we are both the same size!"

101bats : " arrgggggggg! Im tired of you!"

Stab101: " im tired of you! You always chase me and tie me to turrents!"

Redneck: " im tired of both of you!"

Redneck grabs both 101bats and stab by the shoulders,

then slams them both together....

Redneck: " that last stunt you all did pissed me off! Now ill get rid of you both!"

101bats: " no, that was stabs stunt! Now check out mine!"

101bats, for some reason, explodes all of the sudden!

Stab is flown near HellsAngel, Redneck is flown to His ship..

101bats: " muhwahahahaha!"

Stab101: " holy #$%! How did he do that!"

HellsAngel: " I don't know, lets just go!"

MasterJim: " ok!"

MasterJim and WhiteRabbit runs towards the base...

HellsAngel picks up stab by one arm and follows..

WhiteRabbit: " we should be safe here."

A gun is being loaded...

WhiteRabbit: " I spoke too soon..."

23907: " oh, I thought you were enemies.... are you?"

MasterJim: " do you know how to turn this thing off? How am I going to eat when I have this thing on me?"

HellsAngel: " what is with you and food!"

23907: " *gasp* my mission has failed!"

Stab101: " what was your mission?"

23907: " to get the secret weapon! And he's wearing it! Now, you all have to die!"

WhiteRabbit: " oh, I don't really think so..."

23907: " oh yeah? How about this! "BOOM!"

WhiteRabbit, HellsAngel, MasterJim, and stab are blown off their feet....

23907: " ha! The secret weapon wasn't so bad after all!"

101bats: " muhwahahaha!"

23907: " Whoa! Where did you come from!"

101bats: " my secret passage way!"

101bats throws something at 23907.....

It opens up, then zaps 23907, not killing him,

but messing up his armor..

101bats: " you like it? I call it the armor messer uper! muhwahahaha!"

23907: " yeah, but its not going to stop this!"

He tries to yell as loud as he could, but because the

armor isn't working, the radio transceiver isn't

Working either....

101bats: " what was that? Oh im sorry, I tried to hear you, but I was picking up static instead! Muhwahahahaha!"

23907:{very faint} " #$ hole!"

101bats: " now, to reclaim this base, or chase stab? Heck ill do both if I can get to the computer room!"

101bats goes up the stairs, and into the control room. He turns on several switches and presses many buttons. Then, a loud rumble starts when 101bats presses one of the buttons. Soon, the whole base starts moving, turning into some type of fortress.

23907: ( thinking to himself) " is this the REAL secret weapon?"

Then, the base starts to levitate... Stab and the others are

outside, running towards the base...

WhiteRabbit: " come on, u all! Pick up the pace! We have to get in there!"

HellsAngel: " yes, before the door closes!"

MasterJim: " this is weird, im usually slow, but now im faster ever since I got this barrier! I think it helps with speed too!"

Stab101: " ya, but you all are still way too slow!"

HellsAngel: " how is that?"

Stab is riding a warthog.... and drives right past them...

honking the horn as he does... Indina Jones music starts to play

as stab drives by….

Stab101: " HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!"

WhiteRabbit: " that little.... "

HellsAngel: " brother, get back here and pick us up!"

MasterJim: " im hungry...."

WhiteRabbit: " ....... its ok, he will be ok!"

HellsAngel: "how is that?"

WhiteRabbit points at the warthogs turrent, which seems

to be occupied by an alien...

WhiteRabbit: " my friend, UMBLECKA is with him!"

MasterJim: " how, though?"

WhiteRabbit: " he must have went into the teleporter before it exploded!"

HellsAngel: " well, good, bro is going to need all the help he can get.."

…..The music stops…

They slow down while stab drives away.... meanwhile, while stab

is driving....

UMBLECKA: " UMBLECKA BLECKA!"

Stab101: " holy $%#! Where did you come from?"

UMBLECKA: " UM?"

Stab101: " oh well, at least I have another alien for the ride..."

UMBLECKA: " UMBLECKA BLECKA !"

So , Stab ramps up towards the closing door, and goes in

with the warthog. Stab gets out. A loading noise is heard right next

to stabs head.... UMBLECKA is hiding beneath the warthog....

Stab101: " what the?"

101bats: " I got you! Muwhahahahaha!"

Stab101: " figures..... Yep, you got me again.... retard!"

101bats: " why you little...."

101bats hits stab.... stab starts running away!

Stab101: " catch me if you can!"

101bats: " you aren't getting away!"

101bats chases after stab......again.....

meanwhile, on the ground....

Redneck: "how the heck..... why are you two sleeping!"

Dothedew: " it ain't our fault!"

Ardinger: " ya! Some agent yelled at us and we were KO'd!

Redneck: " how do you get KO'd by a yell?"

Ardinger and Dothedew: " ...................................."

Redneck: " no matter, lets get the ship ready for take off!"

WhiteRabbit: " can we borrow this ship?"

Redneck: " no! Now get out of here!"

HellsAngel: " look, its either get out of the ship, or we will make you!"

Redneck: " oh, im so scared! What will you do?"

HellsAngel takes out two swords, WhiteRabbit takes his

sniper out, and MasterJim.....yawns.....

Redneck: " hahaha! Your all are nothing! Boys! Teach them a lesson!"

Ardinger and Dothedew loads their rocket launchers...

HellsAngel: " go ahead, shoot!"

Redneck: " ok! Kill them!"

They all shoot at HellsAngel and WhiteRabbit.... HellsAngel and

WhiteRabbit then takes MasterJim and throws him at the rockets..

MasterJim: " no, wait, aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

MasterJim goes right through the rockets and lands on

Dothedew and Ardinger...... both KO'd... MasterJim stands up..

MasterJim: " wow! I like this green thing! Not only that I can run very fast, but I can go through stuff too! Neat!"

HellsAngel: " 2 down, one to go!"

Redneck: " wait, wait, wait! That wasn't really fair!"

WhiteRabbit: " who said you were fair?"

Redneck: " but......."

HellsAngel KO's Redneck in the head....

WhiteRabbit " ok, now that we have this ship, we can go to 101bats to help stab!"

HellsAngel: " I thought you said that he will be alright?"

WhiteRabbit: " ya, but its always good to make sure!"

MasterJim: " ya, he's right! Stab is stupid, so we should help him."

WhiteRabbit: " you sure he's stupid? He seems to be outsmarting us you know..."

HellsAngel: " hows that?"

WhiteRabbit: " we kept running towards the fortress, and he stopped and got on the warthog that we happened to have past by!"

MasterJim: " ya, good point...."

WhiteRabbit: " anyway, we must get this thing running!"

MasterJim tries to start the ship, but it doesn't even turn on..

WhiteRabbit: " what's wrong?"

MasterJim: " I don't know, let me check.."

MasterJim goes into the engine room, then comes back up...

MasterJim: " I found out what's wrong with the ship!"

HellsAngel: " what is it?"

MasterJim: " all of the cords and wires have been eaten by a pink and red Elite... who are sleeping on the floor."

HellsAngel: " what?!"

WhiteRabbit: " well, thats that, then! We can't go anywhere!"

A high powered jet is sounded in the distance!

MasterJim: " what was that?!"

The jet lands on a rock a couple yards away... a

white sparten comes out...

SmokinAces: " well, im finally here! Now where is 101bats!"

HellsAngel: " who the heck are u?"

SmokinAces: " my name is on the left, I' am a bounty hunter!"

MasterJim: " like me!"

SmokinAces: " MasterJim?! How did you get here?"

MasterJim: " it's a long story, but ill tell it to.."

HellsAngel: " we don't have time!"

MaasterJim: " oh, oky, maybe later then..."

WhiteRabbit: " lets go!"

HellsAngel: " how are we going to go up there?!"

WhiteRabbit looks at the jet that landed,

Then looks at SmokinAces...

SmokinAces: " Oh, I know what you are thinking, and my answer is...... I only got room for three people!"

MasterJim: " but where is the forth person going to sit?"

Everyone looks at MasterJim...

MasterJim: " .............what?"

Meanwhile......

Stab101: " your still too slow!"

101bats: " curse you!"

Stab101: " hey, watch this!"

Stab jumps off a platform and landed on the top platform!

101bats: " how in the heck did you do that?"

Stab101: " I don't know, I just decided to use force jump!"

101bats: " no matter!"

101bats jumps up, and grabs the edge...

Stab101: " ha! You can't jump as high as me!"

101bats: " curse you!"

Stab101: " why do you keep saying that?"

101bats: " ok, ill say this......... got you!"

101bats grabs Stab by the leg, stab falls and grabs onto the ledge next to 101bats....

Stab101: " %#$!

101bats: " what is with you and cursing!"

Stab101: " if you seen what I have seen, you'd say %#$ too!"

UMBLECKA: " UMBLECKA BLECKA!"

101bats: " holy $#*%!"

Stab101: " see....

101bats: "that thing surprised the heck out of me!"

Stab101: " hey UMBLECKA, can you give me a lift?"

UMBLECKA helps stab up

101bats: " ha! You forgot one thing!"

Stab101: " what?"

101bats fall to the ground......and lands on his feet!

Stab101: " wtf!"

101bats: " muhwahahahaha! Im wearing this gravity suit! We are already in space!"

Sure enough, stab and UMBLECKA starts floating off the ground..

Stab101: " whoa! I don't like this one bit!"

UMBLECKA: "UMBLLLLLEEEECCKAAAAA!"

101bats : " muhwahahaha! Feel free to fly around my fortress! Ill go activate the traps!"

101bats goes into the control room and presses a button.....

Lots of red security beams come out of the walls...

Stab101: "holy $#*%! I think he planned this from the start! How are we going to get past all of these red beams while we are floating?"

UMBLECKA: " BLECAK!"

Stab101: " what?"

UMBLECKA : " BLECAK!"

Stab101: " oh, whatever, we will just wait here!"

UMBLEKA: " .................BLEEEECK"

Stab101: " what? It's the best thing to do! That way, we wont get caught by the beams!"

101bats : " ha! You can wait all you want! No one is going to rescue you in space!"

Meanwhile, in space....

SmokinAces: " our destination is ahead! Full speed!"

HellsAngel: " good, I hope we are not too late!"

WhiteRabbit: " I hope that UMBLECKA is oky too"

SmokinAces turns on his head radio.

SmokinAces: " hey MasterJim.. How are you doing out there?"

MasterJim: " hey, this is cool! I can see the gas station from here!"

SmokinAces: " ..................."

HellsAngel: " when are we going to get there?!"

SmokinAces: " hey, cool down! We'll get there when we......"

Suddenly the jet hits the tip of the fortress,

sending it out of control....

SmokinAces: " see, now look you made me do! You made me not pay any attention!"

WhiteRabbit: " really, we're not out of control!"

WhiteRabbit hits a button on the control panel,

then the ship is back to normal...

SmokinAces: " what did you do?"

WhiteRabbit: " I turned on the auto pilot"

SmokinAces: " ok...well, next time don't touch anything! This is my jet! You got that?"

WhiteRabbit: " yeah..whatever..."

HellsAngel: " there it is! The hideous fortress!"

MasterJim: " hey, look! Theres the hideous fortress of doom!"

SmokinAces: "........................."

WhiteRabbit: "........................."

HellsAngel: " ........................."

SmokinAces: " preparing for landing!"

The jet does a little flip, then lands on top of the fortress

HellsAngel: " lets go!"

MasterJim: "wait!"

They all stop and look at MasterJim, who is still tied to the jet

MasterJim: " aren't you forgetting somebody?"

They all look at each other, then back at MasterJim

SmokinAces/HellsAngel/WhiteRabbit: " no!"

MasterJim: " but, I have this green glowing thing!"

Suddenly, It turns red!

MasterJim: " whoa! Look! It turned red!"

SmokinAces: " ..................."

HellsAngel: " .........................."

WhiteRabbit: " ......................"

MasterJim: " please! Don't make me burp!"

WhilteRabbit: " .........what?"

MasterJim: " it's a ability I have!"

SmokinAces: " what does it do?"

MasterJim: " I don't really know, I couldn't remember really..."

HellsAngel: " ...................."

MasterJim: " please.... pretty please!.... pretty please with a hamburger!"

SmokinAces: " fine...... fine.... just don't burp!"

MasterJim: " ill try!"

HellsAngel: " ......................"

They untie MasterJim

MasterJim: " thank you! Now lets go!"

They run down the stairs, only to find that

the whole place is filled with security laser beams.....

WhiteRabbit: " whoa! Looks like somebody knows we're here"

HellsAngel : "101bats!"

SmokinAces: " that freakin punk!"

MasterJim: " *bbbuuuuuuuurrrrrrrppp*"

SmokinAces/HellsAngel/WhiteRabbit: " ............................................................"

Suddenly, MasterJim becomes a totally different person,

he's standing up really straight, and his voice sounds just like

the terminators.....

MasterJim: " must kill 101bats!"

HellsAngel: " we can't! There are lots of security laser beams!"

MasterJim: " No problem O! The cords that connect and run the security laser beams are in that metal wall!"

WhiteRabbit: " but how are we going to get the cords out of a metal wall"

MasterJim: " like this!"

MasterJim starts shooting at the wall, putting a hole through it.....

Suddenly, the lasers disappear ....

MasterJim : " all lasers have been terminated!"

HellsAngel: " ..........................."

WhiteRabbit: " ............well..... that was interesting!"

SmokinAces: " ................what exactly happens when you burp?"

MasterJim: " lets go!"

They all go through the gate and into a big huge room, they find stab and UMBLECKA floating around the room...

Stab101: " hey you guys! Thanks for turning off those security beams! We were stuck In here!"

UMBLECKA: " UMBLECKA BLECKA!"

WhiteRabbit: " ya, your welcome, now come with us!"

101bats: " I don't think so!"

101bats is bellow, with a 36 Ammo Missile Launcher behind him.

101bats: " one more step and i'll blow the whole hallway up with you in it!

Stab101: " wow... I knew he knew that I was going to be here, but I didn't know that he knew that they were going to be here!"

101bats: " shut up you fool!"

MasterJim: " don't move, ill take care of this!"

MasterJim walks over towards the ledge...

101bats: " ha! Die!!!!"

101bats then shoots all of his missiles at MasterJim.....MasterJim

Just stands there with his red barrier still on....

MasterJim: " go, ill cover you all!"

MasterJim falls and walks towards 101bats.....still getting shot

At by missiles... the others jump to ledge to ledge towards stab...

WhiteRabbit: " don't worry, we will get you down! The only reason your floating is because you have a floating device stuck to your back!"

Stab101: " oh, really? I didn't know that, I guess ill just take it off then!"

WhiteRabbit: " wait!"

Stab takes off the device.... he lands on the ground...

Stab101: " ya! Now I got the advantage!"

Stab starts to run towards the control panel....in 3 secs...

HellsAngel: " whoa, that was really fast!"

Stab101: " hey, MasterJim, jump onto the ledge!"

MasterJim jumps on the ledge...

Stab101: " okey, hold on tight!"

101bats: " what do you think your doing over there?!"

Stab101: " well, lets see, everyone else except you are holding to the ledge...hmmmm.... I wonder what happens when I start pressing buttons?"

101bats: " ......wait!"

Stab starts pressing buttons from all over the control panel...

...the fortress starts to go around in circles, starts shooting

cannons, and starts spinning, causing 101bats to fly through

the window nearby.....

101bats: " curse you...and all of your friends!"

101bats is now floating away in space....stab presses the

auto pilot button...everything is back to normal...

Stab101: " well, thats that!"

SmokinAces: " you idiot!"

Stab101: " huh?"

SmokinAces: " I was chasing him to get my bounty!"

Stab101: " oh, I didn't know you were a bounty hunter!"

SmokinAces: " great... now I have to go and get him!"

Stab101: " well...good luck to you!"

HellsAngel: "I hope that your journey to capture him will be sucessfull!"

WhiteRabbit: " may the force be with you!"

MasterJim: " *buuuuurrrrpp!*"

WhiteRabbit/HellsAngel/SmokinAces/Stab101: ".................................................."

MasterJim is back to normal....

MasterJim: " ...........what?"

SmokinAces: " anyway........ cya!"

SmokinAces goes up the stairs and heads into the hallway...

..then his jet flies away into space....

Stab101: " well....I guess its time to go back to waterworks!"

HellsAngel: "yep"

MasterJim: " oh, I guess I can stick with you guys!"

WhiteRabbit: " no!"

Stab101: " wait...what?"

WhiteRabbit: " I must get my ship back!"

UMBLECKA: " UMBLECKA!"

WhiteRabbit: " oh, im sorry... _our_ ship back!"

Stab101: " sorry, I already set the coordinates for waterworks!"

WhiteRabbit: ( with a hand motion)" _you will take me to my ship_"

Stab101: " I will take you to your.......hey! Stop that! Who do you think I am?"

WhiteRabbit: " alright then...UMBLECKA!"

UMBLECKA: "UMBLECKA!"

UMBLECKA jumps over to the control panel and tries to

turn the fortress around...but HellsAngel is fighting him off,

Stab101 tries to run and help, but WhiteRabbit takes out a

lightsaber out and aims it at his neck....MasterJim is sleeping...

....then, during the quarrel, HellsAngel elbows into a switch...

...that sends the ship swirling towards an unknown planet...

WhiteRabbit: "whoa! Whats happening!"

Stab101: "I think im going to hurl!"

HellAngel: " look at what you did!"

UMBLECKA: " UM UM BLECKA BLECK!"

MasterJim: " *snnnooorree*"

And so, they are send off to another planet...what will they find...

Will WhiteRabbit get back to his ship? Will Stab ever get

back to water works? What is wrong with MasterJim?!

Find out more on the next chapter of .............

...........you thought I was going to type The Stab101 Saga ,

Didn't you? Ha!

Just find out more next chapter!


End file.
